Barney's Who Framed Super Mario?
by BarneyandFriendsClassic1992
Summary: When Mario is framed for the loss of Barney's brother, will Barney save him?
1. Chapter 1

This uses the Season 3 costumes, voices and personas for the Barney dino characters. This was a Barney/TV show crossover parody of Who Framed Roger Rabbit? This is also canon to what should of happened for my favorite shows like Barney, Sagwa, etc.

...

It was a bright day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and his friends were ready to be filmed in a new episode of "Super Mario Bros: The Animated Series".

Once the episode began filming, Mario and Yoshi were playing together out in the Bomb-Omb Battlefield.

"You're it!" declared Mario and ran off.

Yoshi laughed and ran off after him.

"You're it!" He declared back.

The two laughed together. Before Mario could tag Yoshi back, the two slipped and fell on the ground.

"Whoops!" said Mario.

"We're okay, Mario", said Yoshi. "I am pretty sure we aren't hurt enough."

"Well, you are very lucky, Yoshi"

"CUT! Lunch break!"

"Mario you have to get it together! You're messing up constantly! What's going on with you?" asked Luigi.

"I don't a know...I just haven't-a messed up before!" wailed Mario. "I can-a do better-a next time!"

"Well you better, or we're going to be fired and there won't be a third season!" yelled Luigi.

"It's-a not my fault!" wailed Mario. "It's-a only a-"

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Luigi. "NOW GO!"

Mario ran off crying.

Just then, Sagwa Miao, who had just finished filming "Fufu's Nice Day", the 50th episode of her show's ninth season.

"LUIGI!" she snapped. "I heard everything! Mario didn't mean to mess up the lines!"

"What?!" Luigi stammered.

"It was not his fault!" Sagwa said sternly. "It's only an accident!"

Luigi felt remorseful and went to apologize to Mario.

"Mario, I'm-a sorry for not believing you." he apologized.

"It's-a okay, Luigi" Mario replied.

"Now let's-a redo the episode another time!" Luigi exclaimed.

(after the filming)

After the episode's filming was done, Barney stopped by and visited the Nintendo Animation manager.

"Hi Barney!" said the manager.

"Hi sir!" Barney greeted back. "I am so happy to see you!"

"I am happy to see you too!"

"I got a letter from you!" Barney said.

"Thanks!" The manager exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Barney replied. "Can you show me the whole setting of the TV show "Super Mario Bros: The Animated Series?"

"Sure!" said the manager.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two...

Soon, the manager showed Barney around the setting of Super Mario Bros: The Animated Series. First...

"Here is the Bomb-Omb Battlefield, Barney." said the manager. "It's where Bomb-Ombs are around and they blow up."

"Oh, it's a stu-u-upendous setting!" replied Barney. "I love going on tours like this."

Next, they came to Mario's house.

"This is where Mario lives." the manager told Barney. "It has a bed, a couch, a downstairs room, a upstairs one, and some windows."

"You're quite right." Barney said. "I had an house too."

"I heard all about it too." replied the manager.

...

Soon, after the tour, he heard that Mario had been struggling to find his old memory book. So he hired Barney to invesigate the cause of the plumber's distractions.

"I'll do my best, sir!" exclaimed Barney in a wise tone of voice.

He walked out of the Mushroom Kingdom Studios. CGI characters were playing out here, especially Jimmy Neutron, who was usually riding on a rocket towards space. On the way, he stopped and saw Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh, hi there, Sonic!" greeted Barney.

"Hi Barney!" Sonic greeted back. "I'm just testing my new invention! It's a toy train with steam!" He then showed Barney the toy train with steam.

"Wow!" Barney gasped. "It's stuuuupendous! Anyway, I should find Mario. He's having trouble finding his old memory book."

"That's too bad," said Sonic.

"Bye Sonic! Take care!" Barney said.

"Bye!" Sonic called back as Barney left.

Barney was walking on his way to Mario's house, while singing to himself. He soon went to a car. It was Homer Simpson's, and he was driving.

"Hi Mr. Dinosaur!" he greeted.

"Hi Mr. Simpson!" Barney said. "May I have a ride to Mario's house?"

"Sure thing!"

Homer drove Barney all the way to Mario's house. At last, they made it to Mario's house in the Mushroom Kingdom, which belonged to CGI Town, a town owned by the manager, who was named Mr. Johnson.

"Thanks, sir!" said Barney as Homer drove out. "Bye!"

When Barney entered Mario's house, he saw that the red plumber was sobbing over something.

"It can't be! Why did my memory book get lost?!" he wailed.

"What's the matter. Mario?" asked Barney.

"My memory book was lost again! And even worst, Bowser, my arch enemy forced me to be in love with his mom!"

"You know this is not the first time and you're not the only one who has happened to." Barney said. He showed Mario the picture of Bowser's mother who wanted Mario to be with him, but he couldn't bear to look.

"Bowser was a big-a jerk! It-a can't be!" Mario sobbed and cried.

"Forget that jerk." said Toad.

"Never mind Mario." said Yoshi. "Just focus on filming, it'll work it out."

"Here, have a drink of cider, it will calm you down." said Toadsworth, and handed him a nice big glass of cider.

"Well, okay." Mario took the glass and swallowed it in one gulp.

"You could always find someone else, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" said Toadette.

"Yeah, Mario, Peach is the better girlfriend than Bowser's mom, don't worry."

"I don't-a want Peach to be replaced by Bowser's mother! She's my love, not the jerk! Bowser's mom is just as evil as Bowser!" Mario yelled as he started to panic and freak out. Soon he started shaking all over and his face turned red. His friends and Barney watched, horrified. He shot right up out of his seat, screaming and ran around the room like a maniac!

He yelled "Bowser's mom is a jerk, and is just as jerky as Bowser!" He shot out of the window!

"We guess cider has a strange effect on him." said Barney.

"Guess so..." said Luigi. "A very strange effect."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three...

Mario sat outside, crying about the situtation. But just as Barney arrived at the scene, the red plumber managed to stop crying and bright up.

"Barney, you-a were right, cider does make me-a better!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh." Barney said with relief.

"Thanks, Barney!" said Mario. "Now I am off to rest in my room!" And he raced back to the house with joy.

The next morning, one of Barney's partners, Mr. Johnson came up to him just as the purple dinosaur arrived at his house.

"So, Barney, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am just going to feed my dog." Barney replied. "He can count on me."

"Oh." said Mr. Johnson. "But do you hear the news?"

"What is it?" asked Barney.

"That somebody has framed Super Mario for killing one of your older brother, Dan." replied Mr. Johnson.

"What?!" Barney was shocked. "That is not true! Mario did not do it! I have to find out who did it to my brother!"

Mr. Johnson took Barney to the crime scene. It was at the backstage to the scene, on the Nintendo set. The brother, Dan, was dropped in the lava. And there was nothing left of him. Supposedly, Mario did this to him.

"It's just like a plumber to drop a guy like this." Mr. Johnson chuckled.

"It's not true!" snapped Barney. He noticed some marks on the ground. "What's that?" he asked.

"Paint from someone's feet" Mr. Johnson replied.

Just then, Bowser appeared out of nowhere, trotted angrily to Barney and slapped him in the face.

"I hope you're happy about thoae pictures you took, Barney," he snapped and stormed off.

Barney was shocked and his face stung. He tripped backwards, knocking over a wooden crate. It fell open and dozens of Sonic the Hedgehog characters spilled out and were everywhere. A huge car pulled up to the scene. Judge Evil got out and his minions followed.

"Is this dinosaur removing evidence from the crime scene?" he sneered. "I heard from the Nintendo owner that when the guilty plumber saw those pictures, he swore to get revenge, said he would do what ever it takes."

Barney looked at him shocked. "A brother of yours is killed by a Nintendo character, do you understand this?" asked Judge Evil. He grabbed a Sonic the Hedgehog snake from the ground and walked over to a hot bucket of steaming green liquid in his car. He dropped the snake in the liquid as it screamed in terror. It completely dissolved in the liquid. Barney stared in horror. "Oh my! What is this stuff?" he asked.

"Dip!" replied Judge Evil. "It's a mix of acetone, turpentine and benzine. Lethal to Nintendo characters."

"What does it do?" Barney gasped in shock.

"Well, whenever an Nintendo guy touches this, he or she melts. We must kill Mario soon enough!"

"Oh, dear!" thought Barney. He knew that he had to save Mario from being killed. Just as Judge Evil left with his minions, Barney left the studio and went to Mario's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four...

Barney arrived at the Mario house. Luigi also heard about it too and spoke to the friendly purple dinosaur.

"Barney! Mario has-a been framed for the demise of your-a brother!" he said.

"It's true, and I have to save him and find the real crinimal!" Barney replied.

"Mario is my innocent-a brother, and he was-a never made to kill anyone!" Luigi remarked.

"Yeah! I know what to do!" Barney said, as he went to find Mario.

At last, he found Mario, who was hiding in a closet.

"Mario! We got to find out the truth of who killed my brother!" Barney exclaimed.

"Mama-mia!" wailed Mario. "I heard that I was-a the wanted guy, but I didn't a kill him!"

"Well, Mario, I understand." said Barney. "My brother is gone forever." His eyes filled with tears, before he held them back.

"The reason-a why I was-a framed for the demise-a of your brother is because I found out that someone made this up!" cried Mario. "They think it's true! The weasels-a are coming-a to arrest me! Please, Barney, hide me!"

Suddenly, sirens were heard. Mario knew the sound, and saw...the Weasels! He screamed at the top of his lungs "IT'S THE WEASELS!" and ran across the room in terror.

"Calm down!" exclaimed Barney. He grabbed Mario and hid him in a backpack.

"Please, Barney!" wailed Mario. "You can't-a let them find me!"

"Don't panic, you'll live soon." Barney soothed him.

There was banging on the door. "Open up, purple guy, in the name of the law." the leader, Smarty demanded.

"Please Barney!" begged Mario. "There is no justice for CGI toons and animations anymore. If the Weasels get me I- I'm..."

Barney swallowed and looked at the door where the Weasels were still pounding.

"Come on purple guy. We just want the plumber."

"MAMA MIA!" shrieked Mario. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

Barney bit his lip and looked at the star, before looking at the door once more. He looked back at Mario. "Don't be frightened. They just want you."

...

There was a moment of silence before the Weasels shot through the door lock as Smarty slowly pushed the door open. The office was empty on the first glance.

"Looks like they gave us the slip, eh boss?" Wheezy said.

"Nah," Smarty replied. "Barney's got the plumber stashed somewhere. Spread out and search the place. We'll find him."

Everyone searched over the place for Barney and Mario. At last, they found Barney.

"Hold it right here!"

Barney looked at Smarty. "Hello boys. I didn't hear you come in." he said with a smile.

"Smarty walked over to him, cross. "Okay, dino. Where is the plumber?"

"I hadn't seen him." said Barney.

Smarty looked down. There was large sink full of water. He sniffed the air, something smelled fishy. He pointed at this, "What's that?"

Barney pulled out a black sock. "It's my laundry."

Smarty shrugged. He backed up for a second covering his nose. Barney, still smiling placed the sock back into the water.

"We'll find him later!" said Smarty, and he and his gang left.

Mario popped out of the sink. "That was close, Barney!" he coughed as he gasped for air. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" replied Barney.


End file.
